bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Ties Wintia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21106 |no = 1772 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 169 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 46 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 52, 57, 62, 67, 72, 77, 82, 87 |normal_distribute = 22, 18, 15, 12, 10, 8, 7, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92 |bb_distribute = 20, 16, 14, 11, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104 |sbb_distribute = 20, 16, 14, 10, 5, 6, 4, 6, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116 |ubb_distribute = 20, 15, 10, 8, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A goddess who has been protecting different worlds since the dawn of time. It is said that she watched over humanity's pilgrimage from Grand Gaia to Elgaia, and that it is one of the worlds she looks after. Some legends actually claim that she was the one to plead with the Sealed God on behalf of humans during the war against the gods, allowing them to escape and relocate. The Heaven-Binder Sphere is a gift she left behind for those people who managed to make it through the war, and holds within it her well wishes for Elgaia to continue prospering in the future. |summon = You no longer have to worry. I will protect both you, and your future... |fusion = Your efforts are not in vain. This prayer will give me the power I need to change the world. And I promise it will. |evolution = |hp_base = 5469 |atk_base = 2026 |def_base = 2721 |rec_base = 2021 |hp_lord = 7786 |atk_lord = 2742 |def_lord = 3701 |rec_lord = 2725 |hp_anima = 8678 |rec_anima = 2487 |atk_breaker = 2980 |def_breaker = 3463 |def_guardian = 3939 |rec_guardian = 2606 |def_oracle = 3582 |rec_oracle = 3082 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Timeless Mercy |lsdescription = 100% boost to Def, max HP & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may considerably reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC & 30% chance for 50% enemy fill rate reduction |incorrectinfo = |bb = Prospect |bbdescription = 11 combo Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge and boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns, slightly reduces all elemental damage for 1 turn & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 10% element and guard mitigation & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Divine Mist |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, slight damage reduction from all types for 1 turn, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, negates critical and elemental damage for 1 turn, Spark damage reduction for 1 turn & slight additional damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 10% elemental and DoT mitigation & 25% Spark mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Protective Bond |ubbdescription = 17 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Def for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously reduces damage taken from all types for 3 turns & enormous additional damage reduction for 2 turns |ubbnote = 350% Def, fills 50 BC & 100% elemental and DoT mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 17 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 17 |ubbmultiplier = 1600 |es = Prayers Within a Gem |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters and low probability of enormous damage reduction when Damage Reducing Type Sphere is equipped & boosts BB and SBB activation rates |esnote = 5% chance to reduce damage & 10% activation rate |evofrom = |evointo = 21107 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Miracle Totem |evomats6 = Water Totem |evomats7 = Water Totem |evomats8 = Water Totem |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Sphere Originators |addcatname = Wintia1 }}